


Just as He Shaped her

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Manipulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth gets his Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as He Shaped her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



Jareth had always known she would return. Her stay in his realm had marked her as clearly as all the little gifts he had pushed into her life, shaping her to become his perfect companion. She was willful, she was bright, and her imagination could not be contained. It was all he could desire.

Then she was there, his Goblin Queen. Her cruelty matched him, her arrogance was flawless.

And Jareth learned the truth of being careful as to one's wishes, for in shaping her to what he thought she should be, he had lost what he loved in her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just as He Shaped Her [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737079) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)
  * [Какой он вылепил ее](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549867) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)




End file.
